-Celestial Legacy-
by Shamrock Druid
Summary: *REMAKE* the Lunari festival has kept peace between the changelings and the Equestrian royal family for many years, Now it has been forgotten and Shamrock Druid can only save Eqestria from imminent war.


*Author* Hey guys this is my first story so yeah... Oh I almost forgot I don't own my little pony but I do own Shamrock and Cobalt. lets do this ONWARDS TO ADVENTURE!

Speaking is "

Thinking is '

Reading is ~

-Celestial legacy-:1:~A kingdom of bards~

~Prologue~

Long ago the war between the Changelings and the Royal Equestrian family Ravaged the land of Equestria. The Changelings sought to take over the Equestrian capital of Canterlot the Royal family fought to stop this. Many ponies died during the war until, one day the Equestrian princess, Luna made a pact with the Changelings. The Changeling Queen Chrysalis agreed to the princess' offer thus creating the Lunari festival which takes place Every one hundred years, when the moon is at its fullest the Lunari festival starts.

~Chapter one: Journey to a new home~

A ship sailed across the clear blue sea.

The traveller, tired, battered from the wind, drew his eyes from the journal on his desk,from above the cabin he stayed in, sounds of a commotion caught his attention, closing his journal the traveller opened the curtains and looked outside, crew members rushed past the travellers window, some carting cargo from one end of the ship to another, others were shimmying up the rigging or hanging off ropes, leaning forward to stare long and hard at the shimmering harbours towards which they were sailing, dreaming of the adventures ahead.

The traveller had adventures once himself. Of course they were way out of the ordinary for your average Druid. The Druid put his journal inside his saddle bags and stood up, stretching his wings the Pegasus Druid grabbed his leaf green robes, pulled on his saddle bags and pulled up his hood. He opened the door of his cabin and walked out on deck where he, too, walked to the railings of the ship, to gaze at the harbour as the ship glided across the glittering water towards it, ponies had gathered to greet the oncoming ship. Shamrock had arrived at the great city of Canterlot.

The ship had docked, and the ships crew and its passengers hobbled off, bumping into one another,mooring ropes were thrown to stallions on the harbour and gangplanks were lowered.

Shamrock returned to his cabin to collect his short sword and his scrolls. He needed to buy some supplies when he was ashore: food, water, a map, etcetera, he had consumed all his rations on the journey to Canterlot.

A young stallion was arranging a couple of steel bound trunks on the deck, and awaited for a crew member to take them ashore. Shamrock stood next to the young stallion as they prepared to take leave of the ship.

The young stallion sighed "I have so much to do when I'm ashore - and yet I am glad to be home."

'I know how you feel' Shamrock thought. Shamrock's attention was turned the appearance of a mint coloured mare. She was struggling to drag a rather heavy looking trunk ashore, the mare gave up with the trunk and kicked it quietly cursing the trunks very existence. Shamrock walked over to the mare, "excuse me miss do you need any assistance with that trunk?" He asked her. The mare turned and smiled. "Yes thank you sir," she said Shamrock lifted the trunk onto his shoulders and followed the mare down to the city gates. The young mare turned and smiled again. "Thank you, I'm Lyra by the way Lyra Heartstrings", Shamrock bowed slightly, "Shamrock Druid pleased to make your acquaintance." The mare smiled and trotted away. Shamrock hummed and looked around the bustling harbour, a burly stallion stood out from a crowd of people, clad in a dark grey tunic with a satchel and dark trousers hung over grey boots. He had a long cobalt blue mane kept in check by a musketeer hat and a brown beard covering his muzzle. Shamrock moved down the pier to the mysterious stallion. When the stallion was about a trot away from Shamrock he opened his arms wide. "Welcome, my friend! To the great city of Canterlot unless my eyes deceive me you are the great Shamrock Druid I have longed to meet!" "pleased to meet you", Shamrock offered the stallion his hoof, the stallion accepted Shamrocks hoofshake, shaking his hoof quite quickly, "oh I'm sorry where are my manners?, I am Cobalt Lute traveling Minstrel and adventurer at your service." "Minstrel and adventurer?" Shamrock said amused, "yes odd I know, come sir - let me take your pack."

"No thank you."

"As you wish. Welcome, mr Druid! I am glad you have arrived at last. I will show you around the city. Shamrock nodded and ran a light brown hoof through his long silver mane. 'This is going to be a long day.' Shamrock thought.

*Author* ooh how will Shamrock fare in Canterlot l, how can he be a Druid without a horn to use magic, WILL I EVER GET TO EAT THAT MUFFIN! erm... Heh sorry got a bit carried away, any way see you all in chapter 2!


End file.
